Harry Potter and the Lost Prince
by JiGGa
Summary: AU: What if the Dursleys had taking Harry in as their own? What if they had succeeded in driving magic out of Harry. This is the story of a boy who grew up not knowing who he really was, and now he is pushed into the magical world, how will he survive?


Harry Potter and the Lost Prince  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter, I only own the characters I happen to make up, the rest are the property of JK Rowling. JiGGa  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Not So Normal After All  
  
A young boy, not yet over the age of seventeen lay sprawled on his bed awaiting the sweet pleasures of sleep to overtake his senses. It was reaching midnight on July 31st, soon Harry would be 16 years old. His thoughts ventured on the promise of a very special birthday his Aunt Petunia had made a few days back to reward Harry for his excellent grades on his report card.  
  
Harry lived with his Aunt Petunia, a very skinny woman who had an addiction to gossip, his Uncle Vernon who had the body of a whale and owned his own drill factory. He also had a cousin, Dudley Dursley, even though Dudley had inherited his fathers size intimidation was something he could not do. Truth was, if it weren't for Harry Dudley would have been a very unpopular boy at school. But thanks to Harry's friendship Dudley had been enjoying the fruits of popularity for the last few years.  
  
Harry smiled as the clock on his bedside showed that it was indeed midnight. He drifted off to sleep, wondering what surprises tomorrow would hold for him.  
  
Blackness enveloped Harry; he could almost feel it running across his body, flowing around his body like a summer breeze. Before Harry could register his thoughts pictures pounded his mind flashes of green light followed by the terrified face of his mother. He remembered this dream, one that he had often, one that he could not explain but Harry knew that it had something to do with his mothers death. The dreams had come before, but this time there was something different, this time a voice pierced through his mind, drowning out his thoughts and causing his scar to sting. It was the laughter of a lunatic, growing in volume as it pounded his eardrums.  
  
"Please, not Harry, take me" The sounds of Harry's mother, pleeing for his life, begging the lunatic to leave him alone rang through Harry's mind. Another flash of green light followed as pain erupted from Harry's scar, pain like he had never felt before, a sorrow that consumed his mind, despair so deep that he couldn't escape. Harry could feel tears cascade down his face followed by another eruption of pain, one far greater then before, coming from his scar. Images flowed through Harry's mind, almost like a film you would see in the cinemas.  
  
Dozens of hooded figures approached his house, #4 Privet Drive, the stopped a few meters short of the curve as one of them lowered his hood to reveal a snake like face with demonic red eyes. He seemed to be their leader for the others soon mimicked his actions, and revealed their hoods.  
  
The snake like man curled his lips into a smile "good work Lucius, you have removed the wards around the boys home, you will be rewarded greatly for your work."  
  
A silver haired man bowed his head and spoke "My greatest reward is to serve you my lord."  
  
The snake like man once again curled his lips into a smile "As it should be." The man raised a stick he had in his hand and aimed it at the front door. Harry jolted awake, sitting up on his bed covered in sweat. "Was I dreaming?" Harry asked himself, he was sweating profusely now and a few drops of liquid fell over his eyes. He rubbed the sweat from his eyes and made his way to his window. The light from the street lamps was leaking from in between his curtains and Harry pushed them aside to take a look at the street. Harry gasped as he saw a group of men in black robes standing in front of his house. The same group he had noticed in his dreams.  
  
Harry took a step back from the window and steadied himself by grabbing hold of his chair. He rubbed at his eyes once again and gave himself a pinch on the arm causing it to sting in reply. "I'm not dreaming" Harry muttered as he returned his gaze to the street beyond his window. The men were still there, the red-eyed man pulled out the stick he had seen in his dreams and aimed it towards the house. Harry braced himself to his desk, knowing whatever the man was doing could not bee good. A ball of yellow light shot from his stick and collided with the house.  
  
Harry didn't have time to register any thoughts before being flung from the window sill and into the wall opposite it. His head collided with the wall causing him to lose consciousness.  
  
Harry could feel his lungs burning as he slowly regained his consciousness. His every breath stung his throat as it made its way to his lungs. Smoke filled his room, causing his eyes to water and burn, Harry desperately moved towards the door, trying not to trip on the debris that had once been his tidy room.  
  
"I have to help the Dursleys" Harry choked as he finally managed to find and open his bedroom door. The second floor hallway seemed to be in better shape and it had less smoke, making it easier for Harry to see. Harry could smell the house burning as a sickening yellow light could be seen glowing from the bottom of the stairs. Harry walked towards the stairwell leading downstairs as he heard movement from the floor below.  
  
"Uncle Vernon?" Harry called out for his uncle, hoping that someone would reply. A grunt followed by frantic footsteps coming from the stairs replied to Harry's call.  
  
"RUN HARRY" his Aunt Petunia screamed at the top of her lungs as she frantically climbed the stairs towards Harry.  
  
"Wha...what's going on?" Harry stammered.  
  
Aunt Petunia just ignored his question and shoved Harry away from the stairs. Harry tripped over his own feet as his Aunt shoved him back towards his room. "There here for you" she coughed as she helped Harry back onto his feet.  
  
"AVADA KEDAVRA" Someone yelled from the top of the stairs.  
  
"Run" Petunia Dursley whispered into the ears of her nephew moments before being struck by a green light.  
  
"AUNT PETUNIA" Harry screamed as Petunia Dursley fell limp into his arms. Tears streamed down his face "Please don't leave me" Harry sobbed "Please don't be dead." But Harry knew that she was dead, her skin was cold, as if life had been sucked right out of her body. "You're all I have left" Harry croaked over the body of his dead Aunt.  
  
"Don't worry Potter, you'll be joining her soon" a voice spoke from in front of him.  
  
Harry looked up to find himself face to face with the red-eyed man, who was now towering over him with the stick aimed at Harry's forehead. Harry met the gaze of the red-eyed man with his own emerald green without fear.  
  
"You killed my Aunt" Harry croaked as anger flowed through his veins.  
  
"I did" the man confirmed, twisting his face into the ugly smile Harry had seen in his dreams.  
  
"You killed my parents" Harry stated, realizing that his parents had not died in a car crash as his family had told him.  
  
"Yes I did" The man confirmed once again "And now I shall kill you."  
  
The flow of anger quickly turned into a flood as Harry struggled to control it. The flood seemed to be gaining in power as it pulsed through his veins, arteries and nerves, sending his muscles and senses into overdrive.  
  
"I HATE YOU" Harry screamed, releasing his rage at the evil man before him. The man gasped in surprise as Harry's hate turned into something more, something powerful. His anger had unlocked something that was deep inside Harry, something waiting to be let loose, something that was his by right.  
  
A hurricane of power erupted from Harry's soul, flowing out from his body and striking at the man before him. "NO" the man screamed in pain "This cannot be, your supposed to be a squib." The man suddenly disappeared and the light spread out through the house, cleansing it of evil and hate.  
  
Harry lost control of his thoughts as he fell limp onto the floor.  
  
A tingling sensation spread throughout Harry's body as his mind regained consciousness and clear thought. Harry slowly opened his eyes only to force them shut again due to the intensity of the light around him.  
  
"Is the lad awake?" Harry heard a raspy voice but couldn't pinpoint where it came from.  
  
"Yes sir, I just revived him sir?" another man spoke, this one seemed to be a lot closer then the first.  
  
Harry slowly opened his eyes, allowing himself enough time to adjust to the light. He soon had them focused and peered around the room, he lying on a bright red sofa which Harry knew wasn't the Dursley's because there dislike for anything extreme. Harry let out a startled gasp as the memories of the previous night poured into his train of thought.  
  
"Where's my family?" Harry asked, leaping from the sofa only to fall into a heap on the floor, his legs failing to support him.  
  
"Easy lad" the raspy voice came again "You've been through a lot."  
  
A pair of strong hands grabbed Harry's shoulders and lifted him onto the sofa. Harry saw a strong black man in a white robe standing to his right while an old man with grisly features hobbled into his line of site. His grey hair, along with a heavily scared face gave the old man a nasty atmosphere, one that would surround the powerful solders of old, testaments of survived battles and hard won glory.  
  
"What's going on?" Harry asked once again, trying not to panic.  
  
"There was an attack on your residence" the black man to his right replied.  
  
"I know that" Harry replied, sarcasm dripping from every word "I was here when it happened. I want to know what happened to my family." Harry could feel his face burning up and the control over his emotions slowly slipping away.  
  
The grisly old mans lip curled into a hideous smile "We were getting to that."  
  
"Well get to it already" Harry spat, catching the old man off guard "Unlike you I don't see anything to smile about, now what happened to my family?"  
  
The old man let out a snarl "Watch yourself boy."  
  
It seemed like he was going to say more but he was soon cut off by another man, one even more peculiar then him, entering the scene. "Now now Moody, the young man has been through a lot" the reprimand was lightly given but stern enough to stop the other one from continuing.  
  
The old man wore royal blue robes that seemed to shimmer in the light, his white beard extended farther then his waist along with his long white hair. He seemed to give off a sense of youth, as if his body was just a farce for the energy which lay beneath.  
  
Harry looked into the old mans bright blue eyes and couldn't help be captivated, they seemed to emit an energy similar to the one the red eyed man had displayed but different, for this was much less sinister.  
  
"I know this is a very stressing situation Harry..."  
  
"How do you know my name?" Harry blurted out; causing the old man to look at him like one would to a misbehaving child but Harry brushed it aside.  
  
"Bear with me Harry, for this is a very long story and for it to be told properly I will need your full, undivided attention, I will also need you to carry an open mind." The old man waited for Harry to nod his head and continued "You Harry are a wizard."  
  
Harry couldn't help but chuckle at the old mans comments "A wizard?" Harry asked, trying to speak and chuckle at the same time "You must be off your rocker."  
  
"Off my rocker am I?" The old man asked, peering at Harry over his half moon spectacles.  
  
"Yeah, you are" Harry retorted, "and if your done playing games I want to see some ID. I don't know any cops who run around in silly robes without questioning a witness."  
  
"We'll it should then be obvious, young Mr Potter, that we are not police officers" The old man replied.  
  
Harry stopped laughing and looked around the room, it was completely white, from floor to ceiling, and there were no light fixtures, doors, vents or anything of that sort. It was as if the walls themselves were lighting the room. The room was empty save for the red couch which carried Harry and the old man standing before him. "I want to see the police" Harry demanded, trying not to panic.  
  
The old man must have sensed this when he replied "I'm here to help you Harry, there's no need to be afraid."  
  
"Who are you?" Harry asked, it was as if the old mans eyes had soothed his senses, Harry peered deep into the blue orbs, transfixed by the warmth they emitted.  
  
"I am Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and I have been waiting a long time for you to reveal your hidden talents."  
  
Harry believed him, he didn't know why, he knew it sounded like rubbish, but for some reason Harry could sense truth from the old mans words.  
  
"Now, if you would be so kind as to let me finish what I have to say" Dumbledore chided "we can get on with more important matters."  
  
Dumbledore continued talking for almost an hour, explaining the events that had occurred in the magical world, events which always had Harry at their roots. All these years he had been told that his parents had been killed in a car accident, he had been raised to scoff at anything abnormal, anything strange and unusual, but now he was one of them. He himself was abnormal, strange and unusual.  
  
Harry looked up at the old man who was now sitting on a plush red armchair which he had conjured with his wand. "I thought that you had a way of noting all the kids that had magical abilities and sent them those letters to come to Hogwarts, so why wasn't I given a letter? I managed to survive a killing curse, which is supposed to be impossible but I still wasn't sent a letter, why?"  
  
"Yes Harry, it is true that you did demonstrate tremendous magical talent when you managed to block the curse but after that it was as if your magic burnt out, there were no signs of accidental magic, nothing unusual or out of the ordinary. We were led to believe that your magical abilities were burnt out, that's why we decided that it was best to let you live out the remainder of your years with your Aunt and Uncle" Dumbledore replied.  
  
Harry was fuming "so that's it, you just forgot about me, left me there with my family without any protection AND NOW THERE DEAD" Harry was on his feet, his previous weariness forgotten "KILLED BY THE SAME MAN WHO MURDERED MY PARENTS AND LEFT ME AN ORPHAN."  
  
"Harry, please calm down" Dumbledore lifted his hand, and tried to placate Harry.  
  
Harry took deep breaths and brought his temper under control "Don't come to me and try and feed me this entire load of crap about your good intentions, its too late now, there all dead, and nothing you say will change that, nothing. So keep your superficial love and care to yourself and tell me what happens now."  
  
"Our first order of business is to give you a full magical education, you are a wizard and this is your birthright. You are only 16 years of age therefore your legal guardianship is being placed in my hands by the Ministry of Magic and alongside the Ministry I have decided to enroll you into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. You will be entering into the standard sixth year of education but the Professors and Prefects will be there to guide you and assist you in your learning of magic. Under their tuition you should be able to catch up to the rest of your classmates by the end of the term."  
  
Harry closed his eyes and tried to absorb what had happened, in such a short length of time Harry went from being a normal teenaged kid to a wizard who had a crazy mass murderer chasing after him. "So you expect to be able to educate six years of knowledge into a boy who just realized that he had these abilities in the first place?" Harry's eyes were still closed as he asked Dumbledore the question, but he already knew the answer.  
  
"I have faith, faith in my Professors and faith in you Harry, I can foresee that your destined for greatness, this year is only a bump in the road, with our help you will preserver" The old mans voice penetrated Harry's train of thought, Harry hadn't been expecting this response, he had thought the old man would coddle him, treat him like a child, but he hadn't, and for that Harry was grateful.  
  
"So were do I go for the rest of my holidays?" Harry questioned, knowing that he would be in good hands with the old man.  
  
"We will be going shopping for your supplies tomorrow and then we will be paying a visit to your new home" Dumbledore replied with a twinkle in his eye "But for now I will lead you to your room for the night, we will have some supper and discuss the matter further."  
  
And that's Chapter 1, holler at me and let me know what you think. 


End file.
